Talk:Hela (Earth-616)
Race Shouldn't Hela be considered to be a Frost Giant since her alleged parents, Loki and Angerboda are Frost Giants themselves? I agree both her parents were Jotuns (Frost Giants), so it should be changed.Leowilk 09:59, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Need to merge Leah into this article Given the revalation about who Hela really is in JiM 645 I think we need to merge the Leah article into this one Gailim (talk) 15:27, October 25, 2012 (UTC) *I think there were two separate Leahs, the one that Hela created and absorbed, and the one that Loki created that became Hela. So I think they should be separate.--HED - HalfElfDragon 23:10, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Update Helas Recent History Helas history needs updating ASAP. She has had several appearances in the following issues recently that have not been documented. *Angela: Asgards Assassin *Loki: Agent of Asgard *Guardians of the Galaxy #6 *Angela: Queen of Hel I'm not sure if any of this took place during the secret wars or if she did appear in the secret wars at all, though it is likely, given her asgardian status that she did appear in them. Aphrodite7 (talk) 23:18, January 24, 2016 (UTC)Aphrodite7 I forgot to mention that I haven't read these issues so I can't say for sure what happens, otherwise I would write it myself. If I get hold of them, I will contribute to her history. However I don't want to touch it, if what I write is incorrect. Aphrodite7 (talk) 19:58, January 25, 2016 (UTC)Aphrodite7 :Hela doesn't appear in Guardians of the Galaxy #6, and of all the other books, Angela: Asgard's Assassin takes place before Secret Wars, her appearance in Loki: Agent of Asgard takes place at the same time of Secret Wars #1, and Angela: Queen of Hel takes place after Secret Wars. :I'm not aware of the appearance of any Hela at all during Secret Wars. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 20:09, January 25, 2016 (UTC) ::I cleaned up the article quite a bit, fixed mixed tenses, added links, and recent history, etc.; however, I've not read Angela: Asgard's Assassin Vol 1, so can't help there. -- Annabell (talk) 22:36, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Helas Powers This section -severely- needs cleaning up. There are no sources for any of the information whats so ever. And some of it is also incorrect. There is a statement on her death magic section that states she only has traffic with the lives of immortals and the asgardians. This is completely untrue. Odins valkyries traffic the people of the 9 realms that die as heroes. Everybody else is delt with by Hela. If they didn't die as a 'hero' then they belong to her. That is the only difference. This is also further supported by the fact that 'mortals' have prayed to hela to give back certain souls. And in the upcoming issues of Angela Queen of Hel, Angela is faced with people that she herself has put into hel by killing. Her powers section needs cleaning up and if I can get hold of some reliable sources I will do my bit too. But I know for sure that the statement about her having no traffic with mortals is untrue. She deals with everybody that didn't die a hero. I will find the sources. Aphrodite7 (talk) 20:20, January 26, 2016 (UTC)aphrodite7